Total Drama Crossing: Exotic Animal ER
Total Drama Crossing: Exotic Animal ER is a fictional animated series that is one of the companion shows of Total Drama Crossing. Summary The TDC gang takes care of several animals at the Exotic Animal ER clinic, a clinic where all sorts of animals, including cats and dogs, go to for checkups, dental work, help getting better and even surgeries, while having fun at the same time. Description Each episode of this comedic drama fantasy family show has two eleven-minute stories, which both focus on the TDC gang taking care of animals and having fun at the same time. Characters Main # Brody - A spoonbill. He is Geoff's best friend. # Carrie - A platypus. # Devin - A seagull. # Chet - A bulldog. # Lorenzo - A bobcat. # Crimson - A horse. # Ennui - A yak. # Dwayne - A bear. # Junior - A panda. # Ellody - A red panda. # Mary - A curlew. # Emma - A tiger. # Kitty - A cat. # Gerry - A monkey. # Pete - A baboon. # Jacques - A swan. # Josee - A crane. # Jay - A hedgehog. # Mickey - An armadillo. # Jen - A flamingo. # Tom - An aardvark. # Kelly - A mink. # Taylor - A chinchilla. # Laurie - An alpaca. # Miles - A koala. # Rock - A leopard. # Spud - A sloth. # Ryan - An ox. # Stephanie - A badger. # Sanders - A pig. She warns MacArthur about different dangerous yet disgusting things and tends to be a ballerina. Her special ability is Piggy Gizmo, which allows her to use various vet tools in her Vet Pack, though some of her personal stuff might be in there as well, such as her clarinet, her rubber duck, her princess doll and her underpants. # MacArthur - A boar. She is often clumsy and sometimes avoids Sanders' warnings. She also refers to herself as Vet MacArthur in some episodes. Her special ability is Boar Strong, which allows her to lift anything heavy, whether it's somewhere inside the clinic or inside the animal during its surgery. # Tammy - A walrus. She is Leonard's best friend. Supporting # Owen - A hippo. # Gwen - A fox. # Heather - An ostrich. # Duncan - A hyena. # Geoff - A squid. He can use his tentacles to tickle his friends, carry multiple things and do whatever you can think of. # Lindsay - A duck. She is the most ticklish animal of them all. When being tickled, she will burst into hysterics in seconds. # Bridgette - An otter. # Trent - A toucan # Izzy - An okapi. # Eva - A gorilla. # Harold - A chicken. # Courtney - A Siamese cat. # Katie - A lemur. # Sadie - An elephant. # Beth - A wombat. # Cody - A beaver. # Tyler - A turtle. # Noah - An owl. He has a book to read in case he gets bored. # Ezekiel - A mole. He likes it when Geoff tickles him on his face and nose, despite begging him to stop. # Leshawna - A pigeon. # DJ - A male kangaroo. He has a toy bunny in his pouch to pull out when he's scared or needs to squeeze something. # Justin - A peacock. # Alejandro - A donkey. # Blaineley - A giraffe. # Sierra - An anteater. Recurring # Annie Maria - A mandrill. # B - A warthog. # Brick - A penguin. He has an umbrella to use in case it rains. # Cameron - A turkey. # Dakota - A cassowary. # Dawn - A squirrel # Jo - An alligator. # Mike - A zebra. # Lightning - A rhino. # Sam - A bison. # Scott - An opossum. # Staci - A pelican. # Zoey - A hamster. # Amy - A deer. # Beardo - A lion. # Dave - A skunk. He stores his sweat in his tail and can release it by twisting his tail. The stink in his tail increases when he's close to being nervous or scared and releases it when he freaks out. # Ella - A bunny. # Jasmine - A female kangaroo. Her belly pouch is full of stuff but when any of her friends search through her pouch for something, she laughs and giggles because the process tickles. # Leonard - A tapir. He has a magic stick that can come in handy when the gang is in a predicament. # Max - A mouse. # Rodney - A rooster. # Sammy - An antelope. # Scarlett - A chameleon. She is the smartest animal of them all and can solve any problem. She likes doing checkups. # Shawn - A coyote. # Sky - An eagle. She is very ticklish and squirms when being touched in her ticklish areas. # Sugar - A sheep. # Topher - A raccoon. Songs * Welcome to Exotic Animal ER (opening theme) * Checkup Song (sung in episodes that involve checkups) * Surgery Song (sung in episodes that involve surgeries) * Dental Work Song (sung in episodes that involve dental work) * Get Well Soon (sung in episodes that involve needing to help an animal get better) * Farewell from Exotic Animal ER (ending theme) Episodes Season 1 # Sanders Works Alone/Bunny Nose Job #* Sanders Works Alone - While MacArthur goes to the store, Sanders is on her own for a while. She's handled many cases before, so what could possibly go wrong? #** Stuff that Sanders pulls out of her Vet Pack: Brush (wrong), Thermostat (wrong), Doll (wrong) and Reflex Hammer (right). #* Bunny Nose Job - The vets must help a bunny fix his broken nose. # Hedgehog Hiccups/A Bad Case of Rotten Eggs #* Hedgehog Hiccups - A hedgehog gets the hiccups and the vets must help her get rid of them. #* A Bad Case of Rotten Eggs - An egg-bound sulcata tortoise needs the vets to help her lay good-smelling eggs again. # A Chameleon Surgery and a Goldfish Haircut/Into the Fox Hole #* A Chameleon Surgery and a Goldfish Haircut - Ellody and Mary preform a surgery on a chameleon while Sanders, MacArthur, Emma and Kitty try to figure out which haircut a goldfish wants to receive. #* Into the Fox Hole - The vets must help a fox get his fur cleaned up. # Poor Eyed-Parrot/Leave It to Lemur Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 # Double Raccoon Trouble/Hide n' Snake #* Double Raccoon Trouble - The vets must care for two baby raccoons who are rescued from a construction site. #* Hide n' Snake - A clinic visit turns into an intense game of hide-and-snake as Sanders, Emma and Stephanie try to find a possibly pregnant boa constrictor that escapes the room during an x-ray examination. Meanwhile, MacArthur, Kitty and Josee have a 3-round hide-and-seek showdown. Season 7 Season 8 Trivia * This show is similar to Dr. K's Exotic Animal ER. * This show airs on Netflix, Nat Geo Kids and Nickelodeon. * The general rating of this show is TV-Y7. * All episodes are each twenty-two minutes long and split into two eleven-minute segments. * Both parts of all episodes each end with the Exotic Animal ER vets saying "We animal vet can!" before laughing happily as they have more fun. * In a tickle scene from Hide n' Snake, the boa constrictor licks MacArthur's feet while she's hiding with her behind a stack of styrofoam blocks, which tickles MacArthur a whole bunch. Category:Series Category:Total Drama Shows